gaara and hinata in a western
by inoseepoint
Summary: okay so im really bad at this but... gaara and his siblings are ruthless bandits and hinatas an old friend who loves gaara this takes place in a modern day western... im really bad at this xP sorry i had add a new chapter but something went wrong xP please review tho and let me no


Gaahina fanfic western

I do not own Naruto and this is my first so please be nice. So if I spell thir names and stuff wrong :/

Thoughts

Speech

Normal

…..

Hinata was walking down the streets excitedly today is her 17th birthday and an old friend is coming to town. Her long black blue hair swished around her waist as she skipped down the streets to join her friends. Because today was so special she wore clothes she normally wouldn't wear today she wore black stripped booty shorts that hugged her waist and a sleeveless baggy shirt with fish net sleeves that started at her elbows and a part of cork heel sandals.

As she reached the the center of town she spotted all her friends at the fountain waiting for her. Sakura, tenten, ino, lee, Naruto, saskue, choji, shikamaru, and neji were there, when they spotted her they waved and called her over. She rushed over and tucked some hair behind her ear the show off her earrings.

Hinata over her. Wow you look great. You look so cute. I didn't know you had it in you. The girls fussed over her as they grabbed her hands and pulled her closer. The boys just stared they could not believe that the shy huuyga was wearing.

. interesting. Hot hot hot. The boys thoughts all jumbled together as they stared. They knew she had an above average body but this was just wow. Neji was shocked at what his cousin was wearing but he was also proud that she did it. But everyone had one thought.

Why are you wearing that. The girls said the boys just nodded in agreement

Is it bad? Hinata said a little disappointed

No not at all in fact its great like wow. Lee said to reassure her.

Hinata smiled and explained she was waiting for an old friend and then they heard screaming and gunshots from the town the group ran to check it out.

…

Hinata prov

…..

As we ran down the street I could see a gang of sand bandits and the three I charge I knew very well my poor friend made to throw away their lives for their father who beats them and kills the soul of his youngest my best friend and crush gaara.

…

Normal prov

…

Gaara temari and kankaru sat on their horses who looked they were dragged out from the pits of hell sat there eyes straight ahead. Temari and kankaru saw hinata and quickly turned their eyes ashamed however gaara didn't look hinatas way at all he stared at the sky and wished she would stop coming their way and just wish she never met them.

The group did stop the girls held onto each other not sure what to do the boys were getting ready to fight but hinata stopped them and walked into the chaos that seemed to stear clear of her as she walked up to the leaders.

Gaara, tem, kankaru what are you doing. Hinata asked them

Hinata we its not please were sorry. Temari said as kankaru just looked as his guilt built up

Hinata turned to gaara who was still staring she placed her hand on his leg and felt him go stiff as he looked down his eyes cold and murderous she didn't move or filch she just looked back and grabbed his arm which was by his side and pulled herself up to be eye level with him the bandits and towns people all stopped to stare at the odd happenings that were accruing. Gaara didn't move he just stared at her and waited to see what she would do.

…

So what do you think let me know if I should write more

K thx

Ch 2 I don't own Naruto please review  
Hinata stood there for a moment then she raised her hand and lightly tapped his head as if to punish a bad puppy.  
Gaara what do you think you're doing especially on my birthday?! Temari and kankaru too do you really think that this is okay or is it because of him you're doing this? She asked in a bold voice not scared of the murderous sand siblings.  
At the words she spoke the three sibling's darkened and hinata had her answer the sand siblings father told them to do this.  
How evil can he get? Hinata thought to herself

Hinata prov.

I waited to see what would happen now the fighting had stopped and everyone waited as well. My group of friends were in shock and still wanted to fight but they didn't do anything stupid luckily. Gaara moved his arm closest to me and grabbed my waist pulling me closer his death glare was a cold as a dead man but it didn't bother me I was already used to it. The other siblings had gathered up their men and turned to leave as the started to go gaara flipped me over the saddle in front of him and took off faster than anyone could have though a horse could run. His hand was on the small of my back which was on his lap my feet dangled over one side my head the other side.

Hours later

Gaara jumped off the horse and pulled me off and over his shoulder I just went with the floor waiting to be put down. This isn't the first time its happened before gaara and his siblings went missing years ago he did it all the time. After walking a way we reached a room and gaara headed in and threw me down on the bed I bounced once and my shoes fell off on the floor with a thunk. After I had stopped bouncing from the throw I looked at him he had taken off is jacket and was just in his black tank top and ripped baggy jeans though he was taking off his boots and socks.  
What's he up to. I wondered  
Gaara laid down his head on my legs and his arms wrapped around my waist before I could say anything he was asleep.

To be continued

Hi I don't own anything

Hinata prov

After a while of gaara sleeping on my lap I started to feel tired to over that time we had moved into a different position now gaara is taller than me but that doesn't mean that he doesn't like to sleep against my chest or stomach. In fact those were his favourite spots. As I started to doze off I moved onto my side so faced my body and soon I too was asleep.

…

Hours later

…

I woke to some loud noises outside the room I quickly checked to make sure gaara was still asleep which he was thankfully. But that didn't last long soon the door burst open and neji, lee, sasuke, and Naruto burst in waking gaara. I don't know how they got here but that was not a good idea. Kankaru and temari ran for their lives as they saw gaaras eyes just barley open.

Gaara slowly moved his hand which now had a gun in it and fired it towards the sound of the voices because he wasn't looking he was face to face with my chest. The bullets just missed the guys who were standing in the door way they quickly ducked to see who shot. I turned to face them a while ago gaara followed my movements not his position though.

When they saw what was going on they rushed to help me thinking I was in danger but they couldn't get close with gaara holding his gun and firing each time they got half way across the room.

"guys stop I'm fine don't worry" I said quickly

"he is only shooting because you're here. Why are you here anyway don't you now its dangerous?!"

"but hinata its not safe for you here! Did he hurt you or something?!" neji said in his normal tone

I had to explain everything to them just to get them to leave for now. Once they had gone I went to go shut and lock the door to gaaras room to make sure no one else came in. when I got back to the bed he placed his hand on my waist and pulled me back in giving me a surprise in which a gasped slightly. He smirked fully awake and straddled me making sure I couldn't get away and after that he gently kissed my neck and lips before quickly asking for entrance.

I went to move my hands to stop him but he grabbed my hands trapped in his as he held them captive as I melted in his mouth. And before I knew it I was holding him as he quickly started to undress me.


End file.
